talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Heartstone Trollmarket
|image = |type = Metropolis|level = Underground|location = Arcadia Oaks|inhabitants = Trolls}} Heartstone Trollmarket was a subterranean metropolis that is the home of Troll civilization, pulsing with energy and jewel-fueled light, where trolls eat, fight and down brews in pubs straight out of Viking lore. It was located beneath the town of Arcadia, and the entrance, which can only be opened with a Horngazel, is under the main bridge. Description Trollmarket is a great underground metropolis. It is located several meters underground, connected to the entrance by a long bright crystal staircase. It consists mainly of houses, bridges and trading posts arranged around the rock. There are all kinds of minerals and crystals everywhere that provide illumination. In the center is the Heartstone, the source of life and sustenance of all the Trolls. Locations Hero's Forge The Hero's Forge is the Trollhunter's training room, as well as where all the formal clashes between trolls take place. It is a large arena surrounded by statues (corpses) of the previous Trollhunters. It has various traps and deadly devices that help the Trollhunter to refine his combat skills, activated by diverse manual switches.At the top there are tiers and balconies where those who witness the matches are located. Below the center is the Soothscryer, which can judge the true spirit of who put his right hand on it and also connect whoever is summoned with the Void Between Worlds. Heartstone Hall The Heartstone Hall is a special room located at the foot of the Heartsone, frequented by Vendel. It is used to heal the wounded as well as to forge and refine jewelry to bring out its authentic power. Blinky's Library The library is Blinky's special room, used by Jim and the group as a barracks. It is full of all kinds of books. scrolls and texts about magic, spells and troll history, often used in need of information. Most of these books was arraged by Blinky's brother, Dictatious. RotGut's It is a deposit owned by Rot and Gut, who supply the Trolls that go in search of spells, charms, talismans and diverse magical artifacts. Troll Pub The Pub is a bar that offers food and drink service for trolls. It has several tables and bars for customers. It is frequented by all Trollmarket residents and where various meetings are held. History Background After the Gumm-Gumms were defeated in the Battle of Killahead and trapped in the Darklands, the remaining of the Troll race migrated in search of peace. They stowed away on a ship called the Mayflower, along with several Gnomes for companionship and nourishment. They finally arrived at what is now New Jersey and after much searching, they managed to find a new Heartstone under Arcadia. Thus, they found their new home that would be known as Trollmarket. part One After Jim Lake was chosen as the new Trollhunter, the Gumm-Gumm Bular went after him to end his life. So, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! took him and Toby to Trollmarket, being the first humans to step on it. Although all the Trolls were reluctant to them, in the end both were accepted. Trollmarket is frequently visited by them, mainly in the midst of some Trollhunter crisis. After Bular's death, Claire Nuñez became the third human to reach Trollmarket. After Angor Rot got a Horngazel, he led an army of Golems to invade Trollmarket. With the union of all the Trolls and allies of Jim, Angor Rot was defeated at the end, at the cost of life of several Trolls, including AAARRRGGHH!!! (who was revived in Part Two). part two After the battle, the Troll Tribunal had Jim out on trial for seemingly letting Gunmar out after he went into the Darklands. After Jim is proven guilty, Queen Ursuna was revealed to be behind Gunmar's escape all along and the Gumm-Gumms attacked the village. The Gumm-Gumms started to brainwash Draal and several other trolls to become their slaves. When the Trollhunters managed to get all the remaining trolls to safety, the Gumm-Gumms took over Trollmarket. Category:Locations Category:Arcadia Oaks Locations